Developments in non invasive scanning of objects such as living tissue, and particularly brain tissues, permit precise information on hidden structures and contents. That is particularly true of the brain. Using available scanning techniques, a complete topography of the brain may be constructed and stored in a computer. Surgery, and particularly neurological surgery of the brain, are often preceded by precise topographical reconstruction of body parts on computer displays.
Using those reconstructions, a surgeon opens a body portion and conducts procedures, using at times an optical microscope and hand-directed instruments for conducting procedures.
In the case of neurological surgery in the brain, object areas must be accessed through controlled pathways to avoid undue injury or loss of function.
The present invention is directed to solving problems of coordinating the positioning of focal points of operating instruments with precise predetermined positions, especially locations identified by preliminary non invasive scanning techniques.